


First Snow

by CynicalMistrust



Series: The Pattern of Feathers [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Holidays, Human Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Snow, Top Dean, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Part 13 of Pattern of Feathers~</p><p>~Cas looked up after a moment, meeting Dean’s eyes with a small smile. “Hello, Dean,” he said, voice as quiet as the snowfall, before he looked up at the sky. He was silent for a long moment, snowflakes kissing his face, catching on his eyelashes. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Part of DCMiniBang  
> Prompt: Snow

Dean headed to the main room of the bunker, surprised how quiet it was in the middle of the afternoon. He paused as he spotted Alex at the table, feet propped over the arm of a second chair. “Where’s Sam and Cas?”

Alex glanced up from her book. “Sam went to stock up on groceries before the storm sets in. Castiel went outside a bit ago when it started snowing.”

“It’s already started?” He grabbed his jacket to pull on. “You don’t like snow?”

“Not until it’s thick enough for snowball fights.”

Dean smirked and headed up the stairs. “That can be arranged.” He pushed the door open and cursed at the blast of cold air. He’d need to invest in a warmer coat. As much as he loved his leather jacket, it didn’t do much against below-freezing temperatures. He bundled himself up as well as he could as he looked for signs of Cas. He found him a few minutes later, standing in the middle of a copse of trees away from the entrance to the bunker. And wearing little more than one of Dean’s long-sleeve shirts and pair of jeans. “Cas, what are-” He trailed off as he drew closer.

Cas stood with his hand open in front of him, watching the snowflakes land and melt on his skin. He didn’t seem bothered by the cold in the least, though his lips had paled.

“Cas?” Dean stopped beside the former angel, pitching his voice lower. There was an odd sort of quiet around Cas, something like tranquility that he’d rarely felt before. The only sounds were their breathing, and even that seemed muffled by the slow fall of large clumps of snow.

Cas looked up after a moment, meeting Dean’s eyes with a small smile. “Hello, Dean,” he said, voice as quiet as the snowfall, before he looked up at the sky. He was silent for a long moment, snowflakes kissing his face, catching on his eyelashes. “This is the first time I’ve seen snow as a human.”

Dean looked up at the overcast sky. “What do you think so far?”

Cas took a deep breath through his nose, looking around at the trees and the developing carpet of pure white. “Each snowflake is unique, but when joined together, they form a uniform blanket.” He tilted his head, breath fogging in the air. “And it’s cold.”

Dean laughed, pressing closer to wrap himself around Cas. He propped his chin on Cas’ shoulder, rubbing at his arms to warm them. “You’re gonna get sick if you stay out here.”

“Just a bit longer.” Cas leaned back into Dean, lifting his hands to rest on Dean’s forearms. “It’s peaceful.”

It _was_ peaceful, so despite the cold he was loathe to drag Cas back inside. He tightened his arms around him instead, leaning into him and pressing his face against his neck.

“Your nose is cold.”

Dean grinned and rubbed his nose against the warm flesh. “That’s why I’m using you to warm it up.”

Cas shifted to face Dean, a particular smirk curling his lips that Dean was starting to learn to be weary of, especially when this time it was accompanied by Cas shoving his hands under Dean’s shirt.

Dean hissed and jerked back at the glacial touch on his stomach. “Dammit, Cas!”

“I’m just using you to warm up.”

“Cheeky bastard.” Dean squirmed, trying to get Cas’ fingers off his stomach as they inched up to his chest, but Cas was unrelenting; he refused to be dislodged even when Dean tripped and went sprawling. He gritted his teeth as he landed on his back, Cas on top of him, hands still firmly planted on his chest. Fresh snow bit into the skin of his back where his jacket and shirt had ridden up and he hissed again. “As much as I enjoy this position, this is really uncomfortable.”

Cas snorted, leaning in until his lips hovered over Dean’s. “Should we go back inside?”

“Sounds like a plan. I can warm you up properly.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and let Cas help him to his feet. He followed Cas back inside, ignoring the smirk Alex tossed their way. He wrapped his arms around Cas when they reached the bedroom, turning to press him into the door as it closed.

“Dean.” Cas arched back into him, hands propped against the door for balance. Dean took advantage of the bared expanse of neck and covered the chilled flesh with caresses of teeth and tongue. Cas shuddered, breaths hitching as he rocked his hips back.

Dean chuckled and slid his fingers up to unbutton Cas’ shirt. “Can never get enough of this,” he said, lips ghosting across the back of Cas’ neck. His palms slid up the length of Cas’ torso once the shirt was open, nudging it off his shoulders and grinding his hips into Castiel’s ass when he pressed back against him.

He let the shirt catch at Cas’ elbows, moving to divest him of his jeans and boxers. Once they were kicked aside, he pressed Cas into the door again, tugging his arms behind his back and using the shirt to tie them together at the small of his back.

“Dean?” Cas tilted his head to look back at him.

Dean licked his lips as his eyes traveled over the bared flesh - the lines of Cas’ back and spine, the flexing fingers in the bunched material of the shirt, the firm, round ass and toned thighs. He leaned forward, grazing his teeth along the dip of Cas’ spine. “Let me take care of you.”

Cas let out a long sigh, melting against the door with a nod.

Dean pulled away, shedding his jacket and shirt, leaving the t-shirt underneath as he retrieved the lube. Then he was pressing against Cas again, teeth and tongue exploring ears and neck and shoulders in lazy licks and nips. He coated his fingers and rubbed them between Cas’ ass cheeks, coating them again before circling Cas’ entrance and sliding a finger inside. He loved the way Cas let out a sigh that was almost a moan, socked feet slipping another inch apart.

He pressed his lips to the sensitive spot just behind Cas’ ear, licking it as he gave a twist of his wrist and pressed another finger in.

“Dean.” His name came out as a groan and Cas rested more of his weight on the door.

“Turn around.” Dean pulled his fingers out, helping Cas turn and gripping his hips as he slid down onto his knees. “Lift your legs.” He settled first one leg then the other over his shoulders, keeping his hands on Cas to keep him steady at the lack of being able to support himself. “I got you, Cas,” he murmured, pressing his cheek into a thigh. He wouldn’t let Cas fall. He’d done enough of that to last a lifetime.

Cas licked his lips, staring at Dean without breaking eye contact until he was able to give a slight nod, relaxing against the door again.

Dean grinned and leaned forward, licking from Cas’ balls all the way up to the tip of his erection. He swallowed the first inch and swirled his tongue around it, smirking as he heard the thunk of Cas’ head hitting the door. His hands slid from Cas’ hips to grip his ass, squeezing and groping before sliding his thumb down to tease the tip into his entrance. Cas squirmed beneath him, thrusting his hips up, and he swallowed him down until his nose was buried in the stiff hairs at the base.

Cas’ breathing was soon reduced to choked gasps between moans of Dean’s name. His eyes were squeezed shut, lips parted on his pleas, thrusting his hips as much as his position allowed, which wasn’t much.

Dean worked Cas over with soft hums and growls vibrating in his throat, bringing him to the edge and backing off, teasing the leaking tip with his tongue, sucking both his balls into his mouth at once, burying his thumb in the tight heat of his ass.

“Dean!”

He pulled back completely, licking his lips as he looked up at Cas, meeting half-lidded, lust-filled blue eyes. He pushed his thumb in deeper, enjoying the needy edge of Cas’ groans. He kissed a trembling thigh and leaned forward to mouth at the length of his erection. “Castiel,” he said in a purr, swallowing Cas to the base and grunting at the pressure at the back of his throat. It had the desired effect. He closed his eyes as liquid heat spurted into his mouth and down his throat, Cas’ cries of pleasure music to his ears. He sucked Cas dry, swallowing down everything he had to offer, squeezing and palming his balls until Cas sagged against the door with a soft sound of discomfort.

Dean set Cas back on his feet, keeping an arm around him as he stood. He ran his fingers through dark, sweat-soaked hair, curling them into a grip as he kissed Cas, long and hard and possessive. He thrust his tongue into Cas’ mouth, sharing the taste of him, his other hand gripping Cas’ thigh and pulling his leg up to wrap around his waist. He rocked forward, rubbing his denim-clad erection against Cas with a soft growl. By the time he broke the kiss, both their lips were bruised and wet.

“I want you bent over the bed while I take you.”

Cas sucked in a breath and nodded, hips rocking forward as his body tried valiantly to get it back up again. He made it to the bed on unsteady legs and collapsed forward in a controlled descent with Dean’s help, groaning in relief as he sank into the mattress.

Dean grabbed a pillow, settling it under Cas’ hips before running his hands along back and arms, digging his fingers into the warm, pliant flesh. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and grabbed the lube again, squeezing a generous amount along Cas’ ass before spreading him and sliding his erection between his cheeks.

Cas moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed further into the bed and lifted his hips. “Dean.” There was a pleading in his tone Dean couldn’t ignore, especially when combined with the flexing fingers trying to find their way out of the shirt.

Dean slid his hand into the material, finding Cas’ fingers and curling his own around them in a firm grip. “I got you, Cas.” He leaned forward, sinking his teeth into Cas’ shoulder-blade and soothing the mark with his tongue. “I got you.” His hips moved in a steady rhythm, sighing in pleasure and feeling little need to rush it, at least not until Cas got it up again. He rubbed his cheek against the expanse of Cas’ back, biting on occasion, enjoying the soft gasps he got in return.

Once Cas started squirming and rocking his hips beneath him, he slid both hands down to grope his ass, spreading him open as he buried his face against the back of Cas’ neck. He pushed Cas’ leg up onto the bed with his knee, forcing him open further.

Cas groaned, pushing back against him as he was pinned down to the bed, lips parted on breaths growing more desperate by the moment.

Dean took a moment to enjoy the thrill of having a former angel surrendering to him, empowered and humbled at once. With a shift of his hips, he pressed into Cas, burying himself in a slow, single thrust. When he’d sunk balls-deep, he pushed his knee up further, digging his fingers into the mattress on either side of Cas as he rocked forward, over and over, angling his hips until he was grinding against Cas’ prostate each time.

Cas arched and thrashed beneath him, throat working several times over in silence. When he found his breath again, he let loose pleasure-filled keens, too far gone to say Dean’s name.

“I got you, Cas,” he said again, an unspoken promise in the words. He paused his grinding to get his other knee on the bed, gripping Cas’ hips to pull him back as he pushed in even deeper. The grinding resumed and he pulled back just a bit to give added force to his thrusts. He leaned over Cas with a hand on his hip, the other gripping the back of his neck as his own pleasure spiked, refusing to be ignored any longer. He pistoned his hips faster, the bed beginning to protest as he took Cas hard and deep, the slick sounds of flesh rhythmically meeting filling the air.

Cas’ keening turned to a scream as he came again several minutes later. Dean cursed as Cas clenched tight around him, throwing his head back with a shout as he followed him over the edge. “Cas!” He slumped forward and panted for breath, groaning and untying the shirt before shifting to collapse next to Cas. He squirmed back until he was fully on the bed, wrapping his arms around Cas when he joined him.

“What was that all about?” Cas stretched with a moan before slumping bonelessly onto Dean’s chest.

Dean hummed and closed his eyes. “What was what all about?” he asked, feigning ignorance. He yelped as teeth sank into his nipple, flicking Cas’ ear in return.

“You know what, Dean.”

He chuckled and buried his fingers in Cas’ hair, sighing and tugging the covers up against the chill as his body cooled. “I don’t know, man. You looked… at peace out there. I just wanted to keep it going.”

Cas stared at him in silence, blue eyes boring into Dean for a long moment, before smiling and curling into him with a sigh. “I’m always at peace with you, Dean.”

Dean grinned and fluffed Cas’ hair. “Good to know.”


End file.
